powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meta Immunity Bypassing/@comment-26973278-20180509024313/@comment-29521428-20180510221306
"That is very flawed logic. This restriction is not only fair but keeps things in control. "Everybody liked them" is also considered inaccurate as I do not like these pages. I am not trying to make the wikia a "unfun" place but rather, trying to tame down people's ideas. Do you really want to see this wikia flooded with powers like "Meta Fire Manipulation" or "Meta Omnipotence"? I don't and I would really like to say you don't either. These creations may make the creators happy but they aren't going to make everyone else happy unless the creators put effort into making these powers unique instead of slapping on extra words to make them "special". Call it restrictive if you want to, but this is what has to be done." The internet is supposed to be a open and free environment, (same with wikis in that regard). As for your argument that people would MAY dislike the meta powers, well, that's generally up to them, there's nothing wrong with disliking them, but you please shouldn't remove them, because again, some people loved those powers anyways. At the end of the day, opinions don't necessarily matter on wikis. Wikis are mean't for learning about and gain more knowledge, not a competition to see who's the most creative at making articles, that's not how it all is. Nothing needs to be perfect. As for Meta Omnipotence, I'd say no, that will be an exception, again, Meta powers and transcendent physiologies are overall fine to create, but creating a much more higher Omnipotence? Absolutely not. I hate to destroy your utopian table set but you are denying the truth I have been explaining about. For instance, when I've created the Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology page, I saw some people that were very impressed with the piece of work I've established. If you don't believe me, check out the article's comments, and you'll definitely see some people liking it, I can assure you that. There's nothing wrong with similarity since it is indeed again, different from actual duplications of something. I'm sorry, but what you and the other admins are possibly doing is just going to change the wiki in a bad way. Wikis are meant to be balanced between freedom and order. Too much order will result in no fun, and too much chaos will result in the wiki being overrun with unwanted and unrelated stuff in here. Another piece of advice is that restricting people's creations severely isn't going to help the situation at all, again, it'll not only make the wiki change in a bad perspective, but people wouldn't be happy and people will just leave the wiki permenantly all together. Take my advices to heart and you'll won't have any problems. Overall, I'd say you should leave the wiki the way it is, it's good enough. I understand that'll may sound crazy, but you have to trust me. Removing the allowance of adding powers that are similar to other powers is what will bring this wiki down the drain further. The reason why that is, is due to the fact that this will result in not only people getting angry, but it's especially the fact that we will run out of originality overtime. What if we run out of ideas? So yeah, that's the true reason why I won't allow that.